Circus Shot
by Leithwen
Summary: Aomine makes a play and it looks like it might work. AomineKagami


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

CIRCUS SHOT

Aomine hadn't come to Seirin to fool around with Kagami. He had come to see how the redhead had improved his game – not that Aomine was going to say anything. There was a bit of a verbal spar and then they were playing one-on-one with Aomine winning as usual.

That was until he accidently brushed too close to Kagami and felt his panting breath across his neck. Kagami had continued unaware of the sudden emotion flooding Aomine. Basketball left Aomine's mind as he watched Kagami watch him. He found himself looking at Kagami's open mouth, rippling muscles and swaying body. Of course Kagami managed to get past him and dunk the ball.

As Kagami landed Aomine reached forward, grabbed his arm and spun him round into a kiss. The kiss didn't even last a second before Kagami roughly pushed Aomine away.

"You let me dunk that so you could kiss me~!"

Aomine had anticipated anger, but Kagami's anger wasn't directed at the kiss itself.

"I can't count that as a legitimate pass," continued Kagami.

"Kagami."

"What?" asked Kagami staring at the hoop.

"The kiss?" asked Aomine.

"Oh, yeah…"

Aomine shook his head slightly – it looked like Kagami had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment.

"…that was… unexpected," finished Kagami going to get the ball.

"Kagami, I just kissed you – me, a boy," said Aomine as he followed Kagami with his eyes.

"I know – what do you want me to say? You're not the first guy to kiss me."

Aomine was a little deflated by Kagami's easy acceptance of the situation.

"Did you like it?" asked Aomine.

Kagami shrugged.

"Dunno – I wasn't really paying attention."

Aomine stepped up to Kagami and took his face in his hands, forcing eye contact.

"What if I kissed you again?" he asked.

"Aomine… I'm not really into you… that way," said Kagami.

Aomine's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm not talking about a date, I'm talking about a kiss," he said.

"You want to kiss me but you don't want to date me?" asked Kagami, his tone sceptical.

Aomine left his lip curl in anger but instead of saying anything he leant in and brought Kagami's mouth to his. Unlike their first kiss which was essentially a meeting of lips, Aomine took control of the kiss. He was surprised when Kagami returned the kiss. He had been expecting the redhead to push him away again.

Aomine wanted to be closer to Kagami but the ball was between them. With a swift hand movement, Aomine bounced the ball out the way and wrapped his arm around Kagami's waist. As soon as he did it he realised why Kagami hadn't dropped the ball earlier – it had been a barrier.

"Aomine." Kagami broke off the kiss and brought his arms up to hold off Aomine. "That's more than a kiss."

"I don't just want to kiss you," confessed Aomine.

"So you do want to date me," said Kagami trying to step back.

"I dunno about dating," said Aomine keeping up with Kagami. "I don't really date people."

"So you just want to sleep with me, but not date me," said Kagami still stepping back.

Aomine made a noise in his throat and stuck his face in Kagami's neck as the two of them landed up against the wall.

"Aomine," muttered Kagami as Aomine kissed and licked his neck and ear. "I've never done anything with a guy."

Kagami had fooled around with girls before but never actually slept with anyone. He had never actively thought about making out, let alone, sleeping with a guy before. His only encounter with a guy had been just before he returned to Japan. A team mate had confessed and they had shared a short kiss – a farewell kiss more than anything. But what Aomine was doing was getting him rather excited – the kissing, touching and grinding.

It wasn't long before he was gripping Aomine's top and panting in his ear. Aomine hadn't come to Seirin to fool around with Kagami but he wasn't about to complain about the development.

Heavy breathing filled the silence that followed. Aomine didn't want to see regret on Kagami's face so he didn't step back, but at the same time he couldn't stand pressed up against him forever.

Kagami broke the silence.

"I thought you liked girls?"

"I do," said Aomine finally moving away from the redhead.

"I'm not a girl," said Kagami. "But I think you will sleep with anything you like. Or want."

Aomine gave a half smile.

"I don't really like to classify myself," he said.

"What we did now was… fun," said Kagami, "but I'm not really into you that way."

"What about an occasional fool around?" asked Aomine as Kagami gathered his things. "No actual sex – unless you want to."

Kagami glanced at Aomine, looking him up and down quickly. Aomine knew Kagami was thinking about him naked. Suddenly Kagami gave a shy grin and shouldered his bag.

"See you around, Daiki."

Aomine watched Kagami go – not exactly a 'yes' but definitely not a 'no'.


End file.
